


Acquainted

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top chan, bottom jeongin, handjob, it's only fiction tho, uhm... i'm sorry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: This is literally just a JeongChan smut tbh,,,,i'm sorry, but i can't summarise for shit





	Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm well, this is only fiction; so just don't read it if you're uncomfortable with Jeongin smut. 
> 
> (and it's 4am while i'm finishing this, so sorry if it's not that good :/ )

Jeongin was laying on their shared bed, facing his pillow while scrolling on his phone. He was only barely covered in clothing; one of his briefs and Chans sleep shirt, which was way too big on him. Chan just came out of the shower, only a towel around his crotch and one on top of his head, drying his hair off. He spotted Jeongin on their bed, walked up to it and carefully crawled on top of his legs. He pulled Jeongins briefs down and brought his face to his cheeks, biting into and sucking onto them. Jeongin got pulled ouf of his thoughts, throwing his head up, gasping. Chan looked up to him, smirking wide. 

Jeongin watched Chan move his face closer to his ass again. He gently bit into it, eliciting a whimper from him, making him shiver. „Ch-chan... what-“ Jeongin tried to say, but got interrupted by Chan sucking on his hips. He loudly moaned out and hid his face in the pillow. Chan lifted up Jeongins shirt and hovered over him, leaving wet kisses upwards his spine, making jeongin tremble and whimper under him. 

He started to suck onto the back of Jeongins neck as soon as he arrived there. He formed a wreath of hickeys along Jeongins neck. Jeongin was moaning into his pillow, soft and quiet. He lifted his hips a bit up, rubbing inadvertently onto Chans crotch which made him flinch his hips back down. 

Chans hand moved under Jeongins stomach, carefully and slowly stroking over his hardening dick. „Am i making you feel that good, baby?“ Chan whispered right into Jeongins ear. Jeongin answered with a softly moaned out 'yes' and bucked his hips upwards, rutting onto Chans dick. „oh babe, you're already so hard and i didn't even touch your dick“ Chan smirked, looking at the already wrecked Jeongin underneath him. 

„chan, please...“ Jeongin shakily breathed out. Chan moved Jeongins head in his direction and collided their lips together. He licked over Jeongins bottom lip who opened his mouth with a moan, letting Chans tongue roam around in his mouth. It was a fiery, wet kiss, which left Jeongin gasping for air. Chan removed his towel and Jeongins briefs completely.

Jeongins face was turning into a pretty reddish tone. Chan reached for the bedside drawer next to him and took a bottle of lube out of it. He sat back onto his knees between the youngers legs and poured some lube onto his hand. He pumped his dick a couple times, smearing the lube all over it. Jeongin in the mean time was panting awaiting, raising his hips to free his dick from the burning friction of the bedsheets. 

Chan was watching him, grinning at his movements. He got back on top of him, rubbing is cock in between Jeongins asscheeks. „Are you ready, baby?“ Chan whispered next to his ear. Jeongin nodded, a soft moan slipping out of his throat. He lined himself up at Jeongins entrance, slowly pushing into him, drawing a painful sounding whimper out of him. 

Jeongin was hugging his pillow, hiding his face in it, his eyes shut. Chan shoved his dick in, up to the base before moving. He started to slowly fuck into him, moaning out with every thrust. Jeongin was softly whimpering every time Chan pounded into him. 

Chan stabilized himself on his arms next to Jeongins dainty torso. His lips were going down the backside of Jeongins neck, leaving traces of wet kisses, making the boy under him shiver. He started to thrust harder into him. Their hips moved in unison. 

Chan was angling himself into a diffirent position to give Jeongin the pleasure he deserves. He pushed his dick deeper inside of him, making his insides clench around him and Jeongin loudly moan out. He repetitively slammed himself into Jeongins sweet spot. Jeongin was a whimpering mess under him, Chan was moaning at the soft tightness that was enclosing his dick just so perfect for him. 

Chan felt himself coming closer to reaching his orgasm. „fuck“ he muttered under his breath. He bit on his lip while staying still for a moment. Jeongin moaned out at the sudden stop and the way Chans cock filled him out completely. How he was feeling Chans thighs tightly pressing against his own. How he felt Chans chest heave up and down on top of his back, sending shivers of pleasure through his whole body.

He was panting heavily „chan.. please move...“ he moaningly cried out, tensing up at the fullness inside of him. Chan rested his head between Jeongins shoulders and slowly pulled out. He rocked back in and groaned deep. He was close, he was so damn close; but he didn't want this to end so soon. 

He lifted himself up, took his right hand off of the bed and started to roam around Jeongins body; his beautiful back, his delicate waist, and down to his abdomen, inching closer to his unheeded but awaiting dick. He gently palmed over it, making Jeongin whimper at the soft touch. His own dick was still going in and out of Jeongins ass at a steady but slow pace. He was taking his time to pleasure his baby boy right. 

He slowly stroked over the tip, sliding over the slit with his thumb, spreading the leaked pre-cum down his dick. Jeongin was panting heavy, he bucked his hips backwards just to meet Chans thrust which made him loudly moan out. Chan started to pump up and down, drawing wet moans out of Jeongin. 

„chan... i think i'm coming...“ he shakingly moaned out. „don't restrain yourself baby, let it all out“ Chan purred against his neck, while still jerking him off at a steady pace. He brought his face down to his shoulder and sucked onto it, left a read mark behind and the boy under him trembling.

Chan caressed Jeongins sensitive tip which made him come into Chans hand, moaning out his name. His walls tightened around Chans cock. Chan grunted but felt himself getting harder. He pounded harsh into Jeongin repeatedly, slamming him into the matress, making him cry out to the amount of stimulation he got. 

That's exactly what Jeongin wanted; he wanted Chan to wreck him, to make him unable to walk for the next days, to just fuck him how he pleased. 

Chan roughly thrusted into him, Jeongins dick still in his hold, stroking him. Jeongin was choking out whimpers. He felt so much at once that it was almost too much for him. „ah, fuckkk...“ Chan groaned out as he bit on his lip. He felt the hotness going up to his head, sweat tracing down his face and the knot inside of his stomach tying itself tighter. 

His face fell onto Jeongins shoulder as he released inside of him with a particular hard thrust and a prolonged moan. Spurting his cum deep inside of Jeongin. Jeongin moaned out at the feeling of being filled up, of the cum flowing around in his insides. Chan rocked in and out of his ass, riding out his orgasm. The squelching sounds his cum made could turn him on again, but he was too exhausted right now.

He was panting heavily and flopped down next to Jeongin as soon as he pulled out. Jeongin was also laying down again, his face still bright red. He reached over to their drawer and took some tissues out. He raised his hips slightly to get the remains of Chans cum out of his ass; the ones who weren't already running down his legs. He carefully wiped over his just fucked and sensitive entrance, making him whimper and close his eyes tightly. Chan peaked over to him and brought his arm around Jeongins back, caressing it fondly. 

As he thought Chan wasn't looking, Jeongin slid his hand down his leg, trying to get some of Chans cum remains onto it. He brought his hand back to his face, put it into his mouth and licked over his fingers, tasting Chans sweet cum. „babe, if you wanted to know how i taste, you could've just said so. I would let you suck my dick anytime“ Chan smirked while looking over to a frozen Jeongin, his fingers still in his mouth. Chan moved his face closer to Jeongins „you're so predictable sometimes“ he said while kissing along his jawline. 

He lifted himself up off the bed and dragged Jeongin along with him „let's go shower and maybe i'm up to round two, we'll see“ he pulled Jeongin into his chest and kissed him deep and passionate, leaving him panting and longing for more. He moved his face down to Jeongins neck and left a pretty red hickey behind. Jeongin just stood there, stunned, before Chan grabbed him by his wrist to follow him inside the bathroom. 

 

 

„are they literally fucking again.... in the shower....?“ Felix carefully asked into the room with a whisper, earning nothing but an awkward silence and an abashed cough here and there.  
„i'm kinda sorry for him now tho, Chan has amazing stamina...“ he murmured under his breath while moving around in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position in which he didn't have to hear them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> and don't try to come for my ass, because i won't delete it  
> the only thing i'm gonna delete would be your comment so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
